Sovereign Six
.jpg |name= |Season=6 |Members=Janelle Pierzina Howie Gordon Rachel Plencner Kaysar Ridha James Rhine Sarah Hrejsa |Defectors=James|Placings=Janelle 3rd/12th (seasons 6 and 7,and 14) Howie 5th/8th (seasons 6/7) James 7th (seasons 6 and 7) Rachel 8th (season 6) Kaysar 10th (seasons 6 and 7) Sarah 11th (season 6) |Votes= |HOHs=Rachel (1) Kaysar (1/1) Howie (2/0) Janelle (2/4) James (0/1) |Nominations= |Vetos=Rachel (2) James (4/1) Sarah (1) Janelle (2/5) }} The Sovereign Six was an alliance that formed in season 6 in opposition to the Friendship alliance. It consisted of Janelle Pierzina, Howie Gordon and his secret partner Rachel Plencner, Kaysar Ridha, James Rhine, and his secret partner Sarah Hrejsa. Creation The Sovereign Six was created in opposition to The Friendship alliance. The alliance was formed by Kaysar Ridha and later joined by Janelle Pierzina, Howie Gordon, Rachel Plencner,James Rhine, and his secret partner Sarah Hrejsa. Fallout The power switched from side to side throughout the season, leading many members of the Sovereign Six to be eliminated early on. Kaysar was evicted, but returned due to America's Vote, and was evicted the next week. Janelle and Howie made it to the Final 6, with Janelle finishing in third. In week's 3& half of week7 and 9& week 10 the Sovereign Six took control and eliminated Eric,Jennifer,Beau and April, But in weeks 5,6,7,8,9 they lost most of their members. (Sarah,Kaysar,Rachel,James,Howie) Destruction The Sovereign Six was destroyed when the Nerd Herd leader, Maggie, convinced Howie that James was playing both sides of the house. Howie nominated James and Sarah which broke up the Sovs and may have been the difference from the Nerd Herd coming out victiorious. However, Howie and James remain great friends to this day. Revival The Sovereign Six was revived in Big Brother All Stars when members Janelle, Howie, Kaysar, and James all returned to the Big Brother House. The four members of the Sovereign alliance enjoyed a power run for the first 4 weeks as Janelle, James, and Kaysar managed to win the first 4 HOH competitions, but their power soon faded after Danielle Reyes won during the fifth week and backdoored Kaysar. Of the revived members of the Sovereign Alliance, Howie was the only member to not finish the season in the same place that he finished the previous season. Falling-out The Soverign alliance again began to fracture during Week 4. Janelle had acquired her second HoH win when James had asked Janelle to nominate a member of the Chilltown alliance, Janelle refused. Prior to Janelle's Hoh win James had against his wishes nominated houseguest Jase Wirey as a replacement nominee during his HoH week. The decision was what the majority of the Soverign alliance wanted. James agreed to do so only if the next time his alliance won the HoH they were to nominate either Mike (Boogie) Malin, or Will Kirby. Janelle as the preceding HoH nominated Mike but when Mike had won the Pov James wanted Janelle to nominate Will to ensure Will's depature. Janelle however, declined and instead nominated fellow houseguest Diane for eviction. Feeling betrayed James started a new alliance with houseguests Danielle, Mike, and Will entitled The Legion Of Doom. Category:Alliances